Escape to Canada!
by iGreenMonster-RAWR
Summary: Chapter 3 Revised! England and Romano escape their unfair love life only to be chased by who else but america and spain! Pairings: USUK, SpainRomano and a variety of others Rated T for cuss words!
1. Chapter 1: Desertion

* * *

**Yo, GreenMonster here! How are you peeps? xD Me? I'm fine! So here, i present to you my newest fic "Escape to canada!"**

**Its a multichapter story hahaha which is going to be hard so i expect everybody to help me and give your opinions on what you want to happen. Seriously. Cause i get writer's block often hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Plot mine. Hetalia almost ****but not quite**** mine.**

**And ca someone please beta read? My grammar and punctuation sucks so...yea.**

**Well anyways, Unto the story!  
**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat still on the plush red velvet couch, brows furrowed, a troubled look on his face, chin cradled in a pale, delicate hand.

He already knew what to do. The plan was already formulated up to the very last detail. The only problem now was who could he take with him? And where?

Someone with strong ties to power.

Someone unexpected, fiery.

And of course, in the same state as him.

Who else could fit the role but that older Italian country?

He had close knit ties with the mafia and if what he heard was right, the mafia was fiercely loyal to that man. The mafia meant easy access to power, money and protection.

He was surely unexpected too. Who would ever expect the brother of that air-headed Italy to be an ally of the great British empire? And he wasn't one to forget that fiery temper and spirit.

But the most important fact that made Romano his only choice was because he was in the same situation as the blonde. England was a lot of things, being observant was one of those things.

He noticed those secret, longing glances the Italian sent a certain Spaniard, those slightly glossy eyes when Antonio professed his love to Romano jokingly.

And how could he forget the hurt look masked by anger that would pass his face when the dark-skinned man would scold and ask him to be more like his brother.

Lovino Vargas was going to be his partner in this. No matter what.

And as to the question of where. It should be someplace where those looking for them would easily overlook, someplace usually unnoticed.

Well, the answer to that was simple. Canada. He already had a large estate stationed there that only Canada knew about and his things were already being sent (and by things I mean, all of his belongings. The only thing that would be left behind was a once loved, deserted mansion)

With those thoughts in mind, he arranged a plane ticket to Sicily, Italy.

**

* * *

**

Arthur had always been a prideful man. The result of conquering so many nations, forming an unbeatable empire and being one of the strongest countries to ever live.

Yet, his winning streak was broken by that _damn, ungrateful kid. _He had given him everything to make the child into a powerful nation, had showered him with love and affection and gradually the green-eyed nation began to fall in love with his charge.

And how did that boy repay him? By declaring inde-bloody-pendence.

If he thought carefully about it, there was no bloody reason for him to like him _that way __**AT ALL**__._

a. He has no idea what manners are, b. he's childish, c. idiotic, d. annoying, e. didn't know what proper food actually was, f. ungrateful, g. he couldn't read the atmosphere etc. etc….the list could go on and on.

So why the bloody hell in the name of earl gray did he start to fall in love with someone so….so…anticlimactic!?

Well sure, he had eyes bluer than the sky and ocean, a smile that could rival the sun and a fiercely protective, childish, naive yet endearing attitude. But still…

The blond sighed, no use in stopping now. Besides no matter how much he loved that idiot, his eyes were always drawn to someone else and sadly, it wasn't him.

He wasn't an idiot. He could easily see how close America was with those other nations, how he gradually drifted farther and farther from the person who raised him.

And so England decided that if that was how it ought to be, if he could never steal that great nation's heart then he should just disappear, and he was already too old for anymore heartache anyway.

* * *

Romano never realized how much it would hurt when he finally admitted that the one person he loved was in love with his brother. He should've realized it sooner, shouldn't have been so stubborn and kept denying it when it was so obvious.

Everybody always liked—loved—his brother more than him. It was _always _like that. . Even his grandpa forgot to take him, Austria didn't want to take care of a "brat" and france only wanted naples. Spain begged and pleaded to trade him too.

So he should've expected this to happen but for _once in his entire life_ he wanted somebody's attention riveted only to him, he wanted someone to love _him_ and _not_ his brother.

But his wishes never came true.

"_What do you do when you realize that you are no longer needed?_" he whispered to the wind, eyes downcast, white knuckles clenched painfully.

"Disappear." A voice answered him and he turned shocked and wide eyes to meet green, fae-like eyes staring intensely into his hazel ones as tears gently roll down his lightly tanned skin.

The man's pale hand was extended toward him and he placed a slightly shaking hand over it and clenched it in a loose, barely there grip.

That day an alliance was formed.

**HETALIAPAWNS-HETALIAPAWNS-OHMYGODISTHATADUCKTHATPAWNS-NOITSJUST-HETALIAAAAA**

Romano packed everything he owned, which was pretty easy since his little brother had decided to move in with Germany along with all his things, and once again, only an empty, once loved house was left.

Now, only the hard part was left. He had to talk to _that man_ . He liked the new leader of the strongest mafia, he had a good, level-headed and fair attitude, but most importantly he was understanding.

You see, this was the problem, his brother was good at taking care of the country but romano was left in charge of the paperwork and of course, the mafia. The paperwork could easily be done in Canada but the mafia would run amuck if he didn't put them in line.

He took a deep breath and marched into the white, marble mansion situated deep into the forest. He walked a few steps inside, his soft steps on the marble floor echoing silently then suddenly a shot rang out and he easily evaded the bullet.

"Oh, Mr. Vargas! What a wonderful surprise! Sorry for that but there isn't such a thing as being _**too**_ cautious these days. " A brown-haired boy came into view, a smoking gun held loosely at his side, a genuinely curious and welcoming smile adorning his pale face. "Not to be rude but why are you here? I'm sure that my men have done no unnecessary killing and extortion."

"Long time no see Sawada-san. Its wonderful to be seeing you again but sadly, I'm here to discuss a very important business with you. And don't worry, your men have been completely good recently."

Romano had to remind himself to be polite to this kid because even if the place seemed deserted, assassins were situated in every corner. Even if he was a nation person, enough bullets in his system could cause fatalities and he didn't want to die just yet.

"Oh I see." The child sat down on a light tan couch, patting the seat beside him. Romano accepted the silent invitation and plopped down on the downy cushions. "Tsuna, I know I'm being unreasonable but I'm not going to be able to visit you as often as I did before…In fact, I'm not sure if I can still visit… I'm just wondering if you could take over for awhile…" He sighed and stared intently at the boy beside him.

"To cut it short, you want me to watch over the mafia? Make sure they don't run killing and stealing the country to ruins?" The child was straight to the point and blunt, Romano had to give him that. "Well, yes but if you don't want to…" he left the sentence hanging.

"But that's not exactly an option, isn't it? I would gladly accept this proposition, but could you at least tell me the reason why? Even if you might not think the same, me and everyone here think of you highly and you are one of my dearest friends."

The young adult's genuinely kind words brought tears to his eyes which he quickly willed away. "I just wish to disappear… Veneciano can take care of Italy without my help and the world doesn't need two Italies. To put it simply, I'm retiring. But I am grateful for your words. There is no doubt in my heart that I will miss all of you dearly."

The tears were flowing now and Tsuna was comfortingly patting his back. He heard soft footsteps and looked up to see every person in the mafia with a comic about to cry look on their faces.

Cries of "We're going to miss you boss!", "Don't forget to write letters!", " Send us some rated M pictures and souvenirs every once in a while!" and "I'll bite you to death if you don't stop touching me Tsuna!" were clearly heard.

After much hugging and farewells, Romano left the white mansion with a smile on his face. At least, he thought, there really were others who truly cared for him.

* * *

**Flashback!**

"Romano~ Romano~" The Spaniard called and romano had to suppress a fond smile when he was suddenly embraced from behind.

"Oi you idiot! Let go of me!" He pushed and struggled violently. Spain only laughed and kissed his cheek before letting go.

The Italian's face immediately turned red. "Waa Romano~ You look just like a tomato!~" Antonio received a hard head butt after saying this.

Seeing the taller man grinning happily, romano couldn't help but release a small and loving smile that went unnoticed by the happy spaniard.

[A few Months later...]

Romano was feeling giddy when he woke up. '_today must be the day!_' he thought excitedly. It was his birthday and he hoped fervently that today would be the day that Spain would finally realize that he was in love with Romano. They had been getting closer and Romano thought that it was only a matter of time until the dark-skinned man's heart would finally be his.

He went about his chores happily, humming and smiling the whole time. He cleaned the house spotless, weeded the garden, watered the plants and made dinner. All the while, the hazel eyed man kept glancing at the clock.

The hours flew by and Spain hadn't even showed up, it was already 8 o'clock in the evening. Lovino was getting worried, what if something happened to Antonio? Or maybe he…forgot?...

The thought made the italian's heart clench painfully and he ended up calling the missing nation.

_Ring!_

I hope nothing bad happened.

_Ring!_

Maybe he's on his way right now.

_Ring!_

Or maybe…he really did…forget.

"_Hola! Spain here!" _the familiar voice answered

"Spain! Where the fucking hell are you?! Did something happen you idiotic bastard!?" Romano raged, a trace of concern and worry evident in his voice.

"_Romano? Is that you? Well, I'm fine but why are you asking?" _Romano could almost see the curious tilt to his head.

"Where are you right now?" He sighed and scratched his head exasperatedly. At least Spain was fine and that was all that mattered.

"_I'm at Germany's house! Were throwing a surprise party for Ita-chan! Its his birthday you know? Didn't you remember? I've been telling you since last week!" _The Spaniard heard a familiar dial tone and sighed when he realized that Romano had just hung up on him.

Meanwhile, the Italian's heart felt like it was breaking into a million different pieces as he cursed the air blue and called his former caretaker every name under the sun.

How could he forget?! How could that idiotic bastard be so insensitive to _his_, **South Italy's**, fucking _feelings_?!

'_I knew he loved Feliciano but I thought that, if I spent time with him, given him all I could, __**mind, body and soul**__ then maybe, just maybe he could've fallen in love with __**me**__…but I see my prayers weren't answered again for fuck's sake! _

_...Why cant anyone love __**me…**__? Am I so horrible that I'm not worth being loved…?'_

But Romano had to be a man and suck it up. He made an ultimatum that if he couldn't get spain to love him by his birthday then he would give up on him. Be happy and move on but...it hurt too damn much that he felt as if every part of his heart was torn apart, burned and trampled on.

He didn't think that everything would just go back to normal. Back to the days when he and spain could go on talking and laughing like they always did. Eating and spending siestas together. Romano didn't think he could stand being with Spain anymore, knowing that every treasured moment spent with him didn't mean a thing to the spaniard.

Because everybody always loved feliciano more.

**End of Flashback!**

**

* * *

**

**"**Lovinooooo~**?" **Spain called from the slightly parted doorway before entering cautiously. "Your door's unlocked so I'm Coming in..." Antonio curiously walked the bare hallways and wondered what happened to all the paintings and furniture "Lovino? I brought tomatoes!" He called out and began to search the rooms after he received no reply.

He opened the first door on his right only to find a room completely devoid of....anything. The next room was the same and Spain panickedly began opening every room in the large house only to find it empty...

He ran towards Romano's room, thinking, wishing, hoping that maybe romano was just taking a nap because he was tired from redecorating the house or something. He slammed the door open only to find it the same as the rest of the rooms. Bare, empty and devoid of any life except for a piece of paper taped to the wall.

The only thing written was, "Goodbye" Spain analyzed the word to be romano's handwriting hastily written yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He looked around him expecting some sort of sign that this was a lie. That Romano was just hiding somewhere, laughing his ass off.

"Romano! This isnt funny anymore!" He screamed expecting laughter and romano's "Your such an idiot spain! Did you see your face?! It was hilarious!" but there was only silence after his outburst.

The letter didnt say to who it was addressed or from whom. Not a single way to contact him was listed. He didn't even tell the reason why he was leaving! It was as if he was cutting ties with him...Spain idly wondered if anybody else knew about this.

He resignedly open his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart, he already knew what was going to happen yet he had to try, he wasn't going to give up._ Ring! Ring! Ring! _With every ring he felt his heart breaking_ Ring! Ring! Ring! The number you have dialed is no longer on service. _He unconsciously let go of the bag of tomatoes making them splatter all over the spotless floor.

Spain smiled bitterly, slumping down the wall and was only then that he realized he truly loved Lovino and no one else. But it was already too late...His lovino had already left him... What was he to do now? He had always expected that no matter what, the fiery Italian would remain by his side forever but now...thinking of a world where lovino didnt exist...._'No!'_, He chided himself, '_Don't think like that! I'll find him even if i have to search every corner of the globe!'_ And with a determined look on his face he stood up, brushed his tears away and left the empty house.

* * *

The same thing was happening over at England.

America had arrived, entered without permission and strolled in without a care in the world. Finally, he noticed that the Englishman's things were nowhere to be seen and said Englishman has yet to appear and force him out. He realized that something was incredibly wrong when he read the Brit's cursive handwritten letter taped to a table saying, "America I have nothing left to say other than don't look for me. And wino bastard if your reading this then the same goes for you. Well i guess that's all. Goodbye...Forever"

And The US then began to search the house like a madman screaming "Iggy?! Iggy?!" at the top of his lungs.

Once he was sure that every crook and cranny of the house was searched only to find it empty, America promptly punched the wall causing it to crack and crumble. A frown adorned his usually sunny face and angry tears were welling up in his eyes.

_'_How could Iggy do this to him?! Didn't he know how much America truly cared for him?! Or did he think that he could worm himself into the American's steel protected heart and suddenly disappear just like that? Well if he did, then he thought wrong because the fucking US of A was going to look for him and show him that nobody who stole his heart so easily could ever be allowed to leave. Even if it was the last thing he did, Alfred F. Jones was going to find that unicorn-believing nation and make the stubborn brit fall in love with him, he wouldn't give up until his dying breath!'

* * *

**Well the first chapter is pretty long but i think the others wont be as long so yay^^**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy and update faster! Along with chocolates and cookies o-o**

**Also, please give me some ideas on what YOU want to happen next! Please! I'm begging you! hahahahaha**

**Beta reader wanted. xD**

**That's all! Until next time readers!  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase Begins!

**Hola peeps! Prussia here (yes, starting from now on i shall refer to myself as the awesome prussia!) Here is the second installment of Escape to Canada mwahahahahahaha**

**Disclaimer: The drill peepel! You know the drill!!!!! (oh yea the song is from the boys like girls' new album "love drunk" called contagious! I COMMAND YOU TO LISTEN TO ITS AWESOMENESS )  
**

**The second chapter was actually about when england and romano arrived in canada and how they were coping but then this song suddenly began playing on my awesome iPod and then WHAM! It like soooo screamed "SPAIN! AMERICA! CHASE SONG!"**

**Oh and please go easy on the criticism. I'm only 14 and english is my second language so dont expect me to be a William Shakespeare! I'm honestly doing the best i could! And if you think that my grammar sucks then please, feel free to beta read!  
**

**So enough of my blabbing! Unto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chase Begins!**

_**I'm flying down the fast lane,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.**_

America kicked down hard on the gas pedal, whizzing past cars who proceeded to curse and flip him the bird. But he did not notice these things since a certain Brit was the only thought on his mind.

He had no idea where to start his search but all he knew was wherever it was, be it at the ends of the world, he'd be chasing Arthur until he found him and bring him home, back in the American's embrace where he rightfully belonged.

_**I'm jumping on the last train,  
With the crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.**_

Spain carefully watched the train heading his way, it was a rather rusty thing but since he couldn't arrange a plane in such short notice with no money in hand, A knapsack---filled with only a change of clothes, a toothbrush, his credit card, etc.--and an ancient pick-up truck, this was the only way to go.

Once the train was close enough, he closed his eyes and leapt inside .The heavy metal floor bruising beneath him, he opened his eyes to meet the darkened cavern and grinned happily, an ecstatic feeling filling his very being. Even though he didn't know where the hell the train was going, it was the first step in finding his beloved Romano and that was all that mattered.

_**And I know you think I'm crazy,  
And I dress up like I'm four,  
I don't do dinner and movies,  
But, if I showed up at your door.**_

Alfred thought about the times when England would insult and tease him, how he would say how ungrateful or childish the taller nation was and how he was butchering the English language.

He could even remember the time he was forced to wear those stuffy English clothes when he was still a colony. But now, he wore what the Briton called "Sloppy" clothing.

And how could he forget about arthur's horrid cooking (yet, seeing the smile that would light up the fairy-believing nation's face made the stomachache worth it) and the times when Arthur would wait for him to fall asleep before leaving after they watched a particularly "terrifying" movie.

America smiled scornfully. He didn't care if England taunted him, called him names and basically belittled him because the times spent with that Brit was what made his life worth living. He didn't care about all the fights and arguments he had with Arthur, he just wanted to have the Brit back so they could return to the days when he would suddenly show up at his door and someone would actually be _there _to force him out.

_**Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.**_

Spain wanted to rewind time, back to when his Romano was still beside him. Even if it was just a single minute with the southern counterpart of Italy, he would give everything he owned, mind body and soul to have it. He regretted, you see, how he took the time spent with Lovino for granted.

Their story was just starting so how could Romano abandon him? So many pages waiting to, but couldn't be filled without the other. Was this how it was going to be? Was this how their story would end? Romano running and Spain chasing after him?

Antonio suppressed the sick feeling in his gut. He didn't want it to end yet, didn't want to accept the fact that his Lovino was gone. He could still clearly remember how he felt when he found out that Romano left. Denial hit him and he stayed in the house for 2 whole days, with no food or sleep, just waiting. And when he finally admitted that Romano wasn't coming back, the grief that washed over him was so intense that he had to stop himself from crying and literally tearing the place apart.

He swore that he would find him and he would! Even if it killed him! Because he was already lovesick and the only cure would be his Lovino safe and sound, wrapped tightly in his arms.

_**Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
boy, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
boy, you're so contagious.**_

America didnt know that he would miss that Briton _this _much. It was as if half of his being was gone To put it simply, he felt empty and just thinking of a world without Arthur made his heart clench painfully.

He was lovesick, goddammit! **The fucking US of A was Lovesick! **It was hard to imagine, a large and powerful nation reduced to this mushy feeling, nonsense spouting, romantic was just so…out of character. For lack of better word.

_**It was raining on a Wednesday,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things left to say.  
Told myself to keep on driving,  
'Cause I left my heart with you.  
**_

Spain idly took note of the rain, it reminded him of Romano. Sure, it was dark and gray when it rained but it enhanced the natural beauty of everything around it, the scents, colors, everything! And that was what Romano was to Spain, someone who, even though seemed menacing at first, opened his eyes to everything, made him grateful for the beauty usually unnoticed.

The train was speeding up now but all Spain could think about was how many things he wanted to say to Romano, how he wanted to apologize for all those stupid things he did and how he wanted so much to tell the boy that he loved him. So he motivated himself to keep on moving cause the Italian had something that belonged to him, and he'd be damned if he didn't get the italian's heart in exchange.

_**I never thought that I could walk away,  
Every second I'm regrettin' that I didn't stay.  
How could I just keep on driving,  
When I left my heart with you.  
**_

America wondered what would've happened if he had spent more time with Arthur. It was all his fault, he admitted to himself, if Arthur had left him. Because who would want to be with someone who prioritized other people more than the person who was patiently waiting yet constantly ignored?

So here he was now, a pathetic and lost look in his handsome face. It was too late for him to regret anything since what's done was done. Even if the person who holds his heart was gone, he wouldn't stop until he found him again and this time, he'd make sure that his beloved Brit would be poured with so much love and affection that he'd wish he'd never been born.

_**You think all my friends are crazy,  
And I know you hate my car.  
But, while I don't drive a Mercedes,  
Would it be that hard?  
**_

Romano was high maintenance, in nicer terms. He hated spain's most cherished friends. Called Prussia a "Potato-Bastard", France a "Perverted freak that really _cant_ get _any_" or a "Pedophilic freak who cant _do_ anyone unless forced and or drunk to the point of fainting." Antonio would always know that he never meant those horrible things but sometimes he really wished he listened to Romano when said Italian ordered him to buy a sports car or a private jet since he had enough money to spare, cause if he did, he wouldn't have to be sitting in a cold floor, his tall, lanky frame colliding with various objects in the cramped space._**  
**_

_**How can I get a second chance?  
I don't want you slippin' out my hands,  
Maybe the words will come out right,  
They sound alright.  
Just hear me out before I go,  
Things that I wanted you to know.  
Just let me in tonight,  
And I will let you go.**_

What they, America and Spain, wanted more than anything was a second chance. A chance to show their missing special someones how much they loved them. They didn't want to lose the most important person in their lives because of some silly mistake. And once they find them, they'd take a deep breath, confess what they truly feel, from the bottom of their hearts and if the answer was yes then they'd love them all the more but if the answer was no…they couldn't really do anything about it other than vow to make the other fall in love with them. It would be an easy task for a Great conquistador and a Superhero in every meaning of the word.

**

* * *

**

**I had a LOT of fun writing this! The song just made me want to dance! I know it isnt that good but i wanted the readers to understand what was going on in america and spain's minds! And YES i know some parts are redundant but i couldnt think of anything else to write!**

**So i hope you like it! Reviews make me a happy little country so dont forget to revieeewwwww! (OR ELSE, NO CHAPTER 3!)**

**PS: I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER! xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Forever

**I REVISED IT AND TURNED IT INTO THE REAL SUPPOSED-TO-BE NEXT CHAPTER  
**

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ THIS PART!: This is actually why england decided to leave, well sorta like that, but yea. by the way, i was the one who wrote the sucky poem-like-thingy so please spare me the guilt hahaha Oh yeah, we had a storm yesterday, the first floor of our house got flooded (our house is like 4 stories tall so it was kinda okay) and the flood outside reached my waist (and i'm freakin' 5 foot 1 inches tall) so were going on a vcation and i wont be able to update in like i dont know, 3 days maybe? 2 weeks tops!**

**And if this is well received, I'll write a Romano version too....maybe...(wow i'm so greece-like today hahaha)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia but the poem-like-thingy and the plot is mine so...yea  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Never Forever**

_Did you actually think, _

_That I'd wait forever?_

_That I'd be satisfied,  
_

_With your sickly sweet and fake smiles?_

_When all i craved and longed for,_

_Were given to others._

_I showered you with all the affection and love i had,_

_While you, rebelled and flew out of my grasp._

_I stayed silent, acted as if everything was fine,_

_While inside, my heart had begun to beat its last beat._

_You came only at night,_

_whispered sweet nothings and empty promises._

_And in the morning, you'd be gone, without a word, not a sound.  
_

_I gave you my mind, my heart, my soul..._

_...You gave me some preservative filled meat bun,_

_ and half-hearted apologies in return._

_So now, I've decided  
_

_A simple goodbye would be enough._

_I'm just wondering if..._

_You'll care long enough to hear it._

_

* * *

_

_"Goodbye" _Arthur whispered to the back of a familiar bomber jacket. He smiled bitterly, realizing that the taller nation had either ignored or didnt hear him. '_Isnt it ironic?.._'--he thought to himself--'_That the only words he hears from my mouth are cutting and biting ones? And when I desperately need him to listen, he does not._' So he stops, clenching his fists, a bitter smile adorning his handsome face.

And he stays standing there...staring at nothing...letting the cold rain pierce through his very being, chilling him to the very bone...watching the nation drift farther and farther away from him. It would always be this way, he admitted to himself, he would always be chasing that idiotic lump to no avail, _always_ one step behind him. Arthur had too much pride to keep on pursuing something he would never truly have... So for now, he'd go back home, pack up his things and leave, then, maybe, just maybe, he might be able to get rid of this growing infatuation that made his heart feel as if it were breaking.

The green eyed man smiled one last time before turning his back and walking away. The crystalline tears flowing from his emerald eyes washed away by the pouring rain.

At that exact moment Alfred F. Jones, feeling a sliver of cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach, turns and asks "Did you just say something Iggy?".

_

* * *

_

"Oi bastard! Wake the fuck up!" At the sound of the Italian's annoyed voice, England's eyes immediately shot open and after familiarizing himself with the current surroundings, he sighed heavily. '_So, it was just a dream...._'

They had left the airport, officially arriving in Canada, and now they were on their way to the nearest mall before going to England's mansion (Yes, the Englishman had a freakin MANSION as a SUMMER HOUSE!)

3 months had passed since they had left their home and they were glad that they would finally be able to settle down. They had circled the entire globe so that America, Spain and the others who would surely look for them would have a hard time finding the right trail.

It was hard. During mornings they would stay in cheap motels, eating crappy food while doing as much work as possible and in the nights or early dawn, they'd be moving out again. Luckily, they were too exhausted to fight or argue with each other, though they were times when both country's stubbornness got them into trouble.

Arthur noted that Romano had contacted his brother immediately before they left and hid a smile as the southern counterpart of Italy tried to calm down a hysterically sobbing feliciano, melancholic fondness and concern in his voice. England _almost _felt guilty for dragging Romano into his problems, tearing him away from his brother whom he'd be constantly and secretly worried about but then, he remembered that Romano had the same burning need to disappear too, they both wanted to live peacefully...away from the constant pain and heartache.

* * *

They decided that if they truly didnt want anyone to find them, if people were to actually look in _Canada (_which was sorta a possibility in itself_), _they needed a disguise, a persona if you will. And thus, here they were standing in front of a not too shabby parlor that boasted the tag line "After were done, no one would even realize its you!" which was exactly what they needed.

The shop was actually quite professional. None of the annoying and mindless chatter, the chewing and blowing of gum, but most of all, there were no unwanted gossipers and matrons loitering about. Nodding to each other, the two went to their respected cubicles (Each customer was situated in a different cubicle, separated from the lobby, other customers and prying eyes.) The cubicle was a plain and small room. Thick velvet red curtains dividing it from the rest of the cubicles, a standard black swivel chair, a variety of tools placed neatly in a corner along with a body-length mirror behind the seat (So that the customer will only be able to see the change afterwards).

**Romano's Side: The Cool, Composed, Prince Type:**

"Make me the opposite of an i-i-ill-t-temper-red, u-u-un-h-honest and w-whiny type." Romano said through clenched teeth. It annoyed him that he was admitting things like this to a complete stranger! And the man had the nerve to smirk at him! He was fucking **South Italy**, the boss of all mafia bosses, for godssake! It took all of his self-control not to pull out the switch-knife hidden in the folds of his jacket and wipe that smug look out of the idiotic stylist's face.

The italian tried very, _very_, hard not to complain and curse the bastard during the whole ordeal of dyeing and cutting hair (luckily, they avoided that single strand of curl), fitting clothes (they had that service for special instances) and the final dusting off.

When he turned to look at himself in the mirror, he was more than stunned to see a complete stranger with the same surprised look staring back at him. Well, it wasnt actually a stranger, it was him...altered, for lack of a better word. His hair was died black and mussed to a slightly messy, just-got-out-of-bed yet carefully arranged look (much like Sweden's hair style), eye color changed to a dark blue due to colored contact lenses. He was wearing a long sleeved, low neckline, slightly fitted black shirt, gray pants, black shoes, a pair of knit gloves, matching white and black plaid scarf wound loosely around his neck and a dangling, intricate silver cross earring on his left ear (Dont ask how they pierced his ear *shiver* too scary!). Glasses completed the aloof look. "Is That...me?...." At the stylist's nod he could only whisper "Fuck...".

**England's Side: The Devilish, Charming, Bad Boy Type**

"So what or who would you want to look like sir?" The stylist, a perky girl, asked arthur. "Surprise me! Just make sure No one would be able to recognize me. And make it snappy. I dont like wasting time." The girl puffed her cheeks in a cute pout before her face broke into a thoughtful grin. "I know exactly what would suit you mr. rude pants!" Before england could sputter a denial, he was quickly thrown in his seat and wrapped with a cloth.

Arthur was nervous through the whole process, especially when the girl broke out what looked like red hair dye.

After an hour or two

The girl was quite skillful, Arthur deducted as he assessed the final result. He was wearing a sleeveless, white hoodie shirt, with the word F*cK diagonally placed in the middle, baggy cargo pants, sneakers and a greyish green sweater tied around his slim waist. His hair was alse dyed black with a single red streak, in a messed up, wind blown style. Multiple black, leather bangles placed in his right hand, and a leather black choker with metal spikes on his neck.

Arthur was quite shocked when he saw Romano. The stylist had turned him into a complete prince-like heartthrob! Romano was also stunned to see a punked-out and hotter (he'd rather have his tongue ripped out than admit that he thought bushy-brows was hot) rocker bad-boy. They stared at each other or quite awhile before giving their stylists a 1000$ tip.

* * *

They left the parlor in relatively good moods, Arthur had even bought an electric guitar along the way and during the 2 hour trip to the Brit's mansion, Arthur collapsed in exhaustion. It seemed that the Englishman hadn't slept in 4 days straight since he was busy preparing for the final touches of their "disappearance". He was still jet-lagged but luckily they arrived during spring time when it wasnt too cold, and the scene of budding flowers relaxed him.

Arthur, straightened up in his seat and watched as his Victorian style mansion came into view. A figure was standing in front of the wrought iron gates but they were too far to see who it was. Dread filled the Brit's stomach as they neared the gate and the Italian and the Englishman felt the world crash around them as they realized exactly _**who**_ was blocking their way.

The blond boy carrying what looked like a polar bear cub smiled at them and said in a quiet voice, "Welcome to Canada. Arthur. Romano."

* * *

**Okay! So that was extremely short but after rereading my story, I just realized how incredibly dull the USUK parts are so i went more in depth on the reason why arthur left. And now, i'm completely depressed because of it hahahaha! Well actually, i just did this for my best friend (lithuania. Yes ever since hetalia existed, me and meh besties call each other by the nations that fit our personality the most) because even though she doesnt approve of yaoi (WTF?!), she loves USUK so this is like a sorta gift for her hahaha.**

**Wow....That SUCKED. THAT SUCKED EPICLY. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUCKYNESS OF THIS SUCKY CHAPTER! **

**So review and other junk...I'm too tired to say anything more since i wrote this at 3 am after reading like a dozen mangas. I'm goin' to sleep now my lovelies. Take care and until next tme, keep on loooooooving the awesome me!**


End file.
